The Three Broomsticks
by Algor Nox
Summary: Dumbledore and Severus at The Three Broomsticks. Not a very catchy title is it? Takes place on December 23rd, 1996. Contains Spoilers!


Author's Notes: I've tried very hard to make most of the plot outside of the character's head, which I've never done before. Please tell me what you think of it. And this contains spoilers. Takes place on December 23rd, 1996.

* * *

"So what can I get you gentlemen?"

"Butterbeer, my dear Rosmerta!" He said.

"Firewhisky." Rosmerta nodded at Severus.

Rosmerta walked to the counter as Severus bent to pick up a book.

_Potions Pernicious_, a book he had read so many times it serves more good as a paper weight rather than to refresh his memory. '_No, he was not going to talk to me'_ So Dumbledore whistled. He whistled as Severus turned a page. He whistled as Rostmerta came round the other patrons with their drinks. He whistled his thanks as Severus gently took the drinks from Rosmerta's hands and slammed them down in front of Dumbledore.

"Would you stop that infernal whistling?" Severus hissed.

"I wanted to talk, but seeing as you brought a book, I didn't think you would be able to devote your full attention to a conversation." He said.

"I brought a book because of that very fact, Dumbledore. Why else do you think I would agree come?"

"Oh, I would really appreciate it if we could chat Severus. It's been so long since we've conversed on such mundane things as the weather."

Severus inhaled. "Headmaster, I do not take pleasure in talking about the weather, nor do I enjoy talking about anything in the spectrum of prosaic happenings."

"Well, what do you enjoy talking about? Like I said, I haven't really spoken to you other than to speak of gloomy fortunes."

Severus paused. "How is your, ah,_ petunia_ garden growing?"

"Oh quite well, though I admit it is nothing of the splendor of yours, I do find it lovely tending to them."

Severus sensed the awkward silence, but Dumbledore just smiled happily.

Rosmerta yelled over the clamor, frightening some of the younger patrons, whom were probably here for the first time, "WHO ORDERED THE TRAY OF DUNGVODKA SHOOTERS?!"

Severus raised a hand and Rosmerta rolled her eyes. Dumbledore chuckled. A young red haired girl laughed.

"So Severus, other than work and brewing potions, what have you been doing in your free time?"

"I have none Dumbledore, I am surrounded by dunderheaded children all day and have to fight the urge to kill them when I awake. This is the first time I've been out of the castle in about a week."

"That won't do Severus. Perhaps we could join a knitting club together or start one, seeing as there isn't one in existence around these parts. Or maybe I could set you up with one of my adoring fans. I do have quite a following you know. Obviously, I don't take up on their offers, however there is this nice young woman about-"

"No."

"Okay. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"You_ know_ why, Dumbledore. You are the only person who _does_ know why. And if this is some sick test of my loyalties than you are being grossly unsubtle." Severus got up to leave and Dumbledore grabbed the black cloak hanging from his shoulders.

Severus sat back down slowly. "Why do you do this to me? Just- don't."

"I've done nothing to you Severus. I know why, and I don't doubt your sincerity. But this is no reason to stay locked up in the castle."

"I'm... so sorry. I've not been myself lately. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I've murdered others, I'm a-"

"Before I forget,' Rosmerta saddled in between them. "Professor Snape, you left your copy of _Moste Potent Potions_ here a few days ago."

"Yes, thank you Rosmerta." The book was snatched from her hands, though Severus was still glaring at Dumbledore.

Clearly sensing the tense heat waves issuing from Severus, she said "Would you like anything?"

"No, that's quite alright." Dumbledore said.

Severus looked out towards the crowd she had merged into. "I've done terrible things, Dumbledore. I don't deserve to go out."

Dumbledore gazed with pity at his poor friend. "Severus. I won't fall for that."

Severus glared at him. "Damn it! Then how can I get you to shut up?"

He just smiled and said "I won't. But if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

So Dumbledore left his chair and walked into the loo, which was quite an interesting journey. He saw a wizard floating a large banana above the heads of some non-English speaking witches. He saw a red haired witch eying Severus. He saw Madam Rosmerta refilling glasses as she hummed _This is the Night_ by The Weird Sisters. He saw an old maid reading tarot cards that read, if what he gleaned from her loud exclamation was right, "death to all those with hairy feet", which was bad news for Severus as he had very hairy feet.

While he was going to the bathroom, he read in Everlasting Ink, carved lettering, and dozens of different mediums messages along the lines of "Madam Rosmerta is hot" "The Landlady is hot" "Rosmerta's hot". In red ink, someone had crossed over the writing in a large "X" and put "Try beautiful". It was very messy penmanship, thus was indicated that the author was drunk. He always found it entertaining to read notes from others and decided to write "Knitting Club Needed".

As he pushed open the door, Dumbledore witnessed two witches kissing vehemently, Fred and George Weasley drowning in liquor (too drunk to notice that not only were they in communal watering hole, but that Madam Rosmerta looked ready to strangle them), a man with a long tawny beard playing the fiddle, and Severus looking sullen. In the center of the room, the furniture had been removed, and a dance floor had been established. The atmosphere was rowdier than when he had first entered the restroom, but perhaps Mr. Lovegood was right when he said wizarding urine invoked festivity.

"Severus, would you care to dance?" He offered his right hand. Severus was disgusted, his reaction probably more accredited to the jubilance rather than his burnt chicken hand.

"I think not, Headmaster."

"Oh be a sport Severus."

"No."

"Fine. Then I shall impose my company on those less somber." And that he did. He danced with Fred and George Weasley. He danced with the old maid that was reading tarot cards. He danced with some drunken man who insisted they went to Hogwarts together, despite that the man was in his twenties. He danced with the red haired witch that was clearly making bedroom eyes at Severus. And he saw more things. Fred proclaiming his love to a lamp named "Katie". A witch doing a vigorous muggle dance against older but pleased men. Rosmerta blushing and smiling happily as she got her bottom pinched by a young lad. George lighting fireworks that spat and blew snot over the crowd. Severus leaving out the front door.

Dumbledore followed him. It had gotten dark, and the snow fell softly on them. Severus' long dark hair now slept in snow. He stood still. Small beads of glass fell from his eyes.

They just stood for a few moments.

"Albus. I could never stop loving her. Lily.' He stopped to let out a wet sob. 'But you know, I'm tired. I'd like to-. I can't- Albus, I-."

He stopped talking and he walked quickly back to the castle. He did not return.

* * *

On May 2nd, 1998, Severus was killed by Voldemort's snake Nagini. Those that attended his funeral were generally full of regret and guilt. Inside his casket, he was buried with his wand, three lilies, and a copy of _Moste Potent Potions_.


End file.
